Tiffany did 3 fewer push-ups than Omar in the morning. Omar did 19 push-ups. How many push-ups did Tiffany do?
Solution: Omar did 19 push-ups, and Tiffany did 3 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $19 - 3$ push-ups. He did $19 - 3 = 16$ push-ups.